


Snow Day Snuggles

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: a friend asked for fluff, so fluff I will give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Snow falling in Texas?! That can only mean one thing:No one works.Except for Ryan and a very bored Alfredo.





	Snow Day Snuggles

It was a cold day in Austin, Texas. Mainly because climate change started messing with the hot state and brought snow to the area. Everyone at Rooster Teeth lost their minds and started sharing their excitement, dismay and wonder of seeing the white stuff falling from the sky. Twitter was abuzz with pictures of everyone taking selfies in a winter wonderland.

In the Achievement Hunter office, it was actually pretty quiet. The Lads ran outside to take pictures and act silly, Geoff was visiting another state at the time and Jack was discussing business-y things with Mr. Burnie Burns. So, Ryan was alone in the office, typing away at his desk, trying to get things done while everyone was gawking at the snow.

Until the door burst open and there stood Alfredo, slumped over like a teenager given too much homework or another day at detention.

"Ryannnn," he whined. "I'm bored, Ryan! Everyone left meeee! Even Larry and Treyco left me, the assholes! And now I'm by myself in the other room and it sucksss! Entertain me, Ryan!" Alfredo dropped in Jack's seat and stared at Ryan, waiting for a response.

"Alfredo, the last time I tried to be entertaining, you yelled at me. A lot." Ryan stated.

"But, this is different, Ryan! Please??" Alfredo gave him the cutest begging face he could muster.

Ryan just stopped typing and groaned, face-palming at the pleading display. "Alfredo, please don't. The cuteness burns like 1,000 suns and it might kill me."

"Then, do something fun with me, damn it!" 

"What? Uhh, you wanna do a video with me?" Ryan held up a controller.

Alfredo shook his head and folded his arms. "I want snuggles." 

"Al...fredo?"

"It's snuggle weather, and I want snuggles."

"You came over here wanting...snuggles. Huh. I was expecting something worse. But, uh, sure. I guess I can relax for a little while." Ryan shrugged.

"Great! I'll get the emergency snuggle kit!" Alfredo jumped out of his seat and rushed out of the office, door slamming behind him.

"Emergency snuggle kit? What the hell is going on with everyone today? The snow is clearly making everyone go insane. This is why I stay inside." Ryan muttered to himself, taking out his phone. He sighed as he was probably going to make a big mistake, but he dialed a number and waited for a response.

_"Hello, this is Jeremy."_

"Hey, Lil J. I got a problem." Ryan scratched the back of his head.

 _"Sure, pal. Lay it on me."_ Jeremy replied from under a tree. He and the Lads were taking shelter from the snow, but it wasn't working very well.

"What the hell is an emergency snuggle kit?!" 

He waited for about 5 seconds until he could hear Jeremy doubled over with laughter.

_"What the fuck, Ryan?! I have no idea what that is, man!"_

_"Wot're you laughing about?"_ Ryan could hear Gavin ask in the background.

 _"I'm talking to Ryan."_ Jeremy replied.

 _"Hi, Ryan! .... I can't hear him, Jeremy! Put him on speaker!"_ Gavin urged.

Ryan's eyes grew wide as he shook his head vigorously. "Jeremy, do NOT tell the other Lads about this. They will never let me live it down. Basically, what's going on is Alfredo is bored out of his mind and wants to snuggle with me."

 _"Oh...shit. Uhh, Ryan? Pal? You're actually on speaker now. Michael wanted to say hi..."_ Jeremy trailed off as Team Nice Dynamite lost their minds with laughter.

"Fuck! Jeremy!" Ryan exclaimed.

_"Sorry, Ryan!"_

_"Holy crap, Ryan! You and Alfredo, huh? Who knew?"_ Michael cackled over the phone. Jeremy threw a snowball at him and flipped him off.

_"Ryan, don't worry. I have no idea what Alfredo has up his sleeves, but he knows not to mess with you, so I think you'll be okay. Out of you two, you're more of a teddy bear, anyway."_

_"He's a bloody Teddy Ruxpin who's been left out for ages, but still has a story to tell, the creepy bastard!"_ Gavin exclaimed. Jeremy also threw a snowball at him and shoved him away from the phone.

_"Ignore him, Ryan. I don't know exactly what Alfredo has, but trust him. I'm sure you'll both have a good time. And I'll try to stop these two from trying to get pictures of you."_

"What?!"

 _"Talk to you later, Ryan! Bye!"_ Jeremy quickly hung up.

"H-hello? Jeremy?? Oh, fuck." Ryan sighed as he hung up his phone. So much for that...

Just then, Alfredo turned the knob and kicked the door open with his foot. He had two beanbags from extra life he was trying to pull inside.

"A little help..?" Alfredo chuckled nervously.

Ryan gave a smile and kindly helped Alfredo bring in the beanbags, putting them in the corner of the room with the least boxes, facing the TV propped up on the wall.

"Thanks, Ry. OH! I'll be right back. Forgot something!" Alfredo gasped and rushed out the room again.

Ryan sighed and looked at the beanbags. "Well, I mean...at least he knows how he likes to snuggle." He made himself comfortable on the bean bag and sighed. He could get used to this.

Once again, the door opened and Alfredo brought in a DVD he put into the console that connected to the TV. He turned the TV on and a looped video of a roaring fireplace started playing, the only sound they could hear is the crackling of the flames. 

"You don't have one in the office and John Mace would probably kill you guys if you did, so this is the best I could do." Alfredo chuckled.

Ryan chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's cute. I like it. Really sets the mood for this...very odd snowy day in Texas. We are all probably going to die soon."

Alfredo sat next to Ryan and laughed. "Ryan! You're so serious and creepy as hell sometimes."

"I will push you off these bean bags, Alfredo."

"I just got here! And we didn't even snuggle yet!" Alfredo pouted. 

"All right, all right. How does one....snuggle?"

It took a lot for Alfredo not to face-palm or sigh. "Super easy, Ryan. Just curl up next to me and give me a hug."

"That's it?"

"Yep!"

"I don't see how this is so special, but okay."

Ryan moved closer to Alfredo and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. Alfredo felt the warmth and paced his breathing to move with Ryan's chest going up and down in a steady, relaxing pace.

"Am I doing this right?" Ryan asked.

Alfredo sighed with content. "Yep. This is perfect." Alfredo snuggled in closer as Ryan started to rub his back.

Ryan hummed. "You know, I actually kind of like this. It's...very nice. Thank you for inviting me to do this, Alfredo."

"You talk too much during snuggling time, Haywood." Alfredo joked.

Ryan just rolled his eyes and enjoyed the moments of silence he had with Alfredo. He never really got to spend much time with him because Alfredo is really busy at times. This was a nice change of pace and Ryan wished it could last forever. He found Alfredo to be such good company.

Ryan started to run his fingers through Alfredo's hair, wishing that he had a fuller head of hair himself. Alfredo smiled and hummed with approval. 

"That feels nice," he whispered.

"I aim to please during Snuggle Time." Ryan whispered back with a smirk on his face. He leaned over to give Alfredo a peck on the cheek.

Alfredo gasped and started to blush. "R-Ryan..."

"Gotta practice for Extra Life next year. We can do this the whole time, cameras or not." 

"I would like that." Alfredo yawned about to go to sleep, until his phone vibrated and it was a tweet mention from Larry.

**[Where are you?! Just got back to broadcast room and it's empty! #MissTheSauce]**

Alfredo chuckled and tweeted back to him:

**[Hey, I’m in the other room with the Mad King! Come snuggle.]**

Larry was on his way.


End file.
